GI Joe : New Beginnings
by sahararose114
Summary: After being away on a mission in Rio Brazil for nine months, Snake Eyes is reunited with his wife Scarlett, finding out that she has given birth to their daughter. The reunion between the two is soon cut short, when COBRA attempts to steal the baby, to go through with their plan to destroy the Joes once and for all.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the G.I Joe characters, or anything to do with G.I. Joe

Note from the author: This is my first story. Feel free to leave a review on what you thought or constructive criticism. thank you, I hope you enjoy!

**Prologue: Monday Morning**

* * *

On a breezy fall afternoon, Scarlett sat on the front porch, continuing to slowly rock back and forth in her rocking chair. Taking a few more sips of black coffee, she watched the humming birds dance among themselves, while breathing in the fresh scent of autumn leaves. Placing the cup of coffee on the stand beside her, she let her head rest against the top rail of the chair, closing her heavy eyelids. For the first time in months, Scarlett was finally able to relax from the unwanted stress.

Looking back seven months ago, she remembered when information surfaced across G.I. Joe database of Cobra kidnaping children in Rio Brazil. General Hawk assigned Duke, Snake Eyes, and a few other Joe's to investigate deeper into the case. Duke kept in contact for two weeks with evidence of Cobra weapons being found in abandoned coal mines, but no sign of cobra agents or the missing children. A few weeks later, General Hawk tried to regain contact with the team, but no contact could be found, something was jamming the signal between the team and HQ. It had been a total of six and a half months since they had any contact with the team, until recently getting through by only a blurred signal.

Rubbing her well-rounded stomach with both her fragile hands, She could finally sit back and take in the amazing sunset on this fall afternoon. Scarlett couldn't help but smile at each little movement her daughter made. The only problem that she could think of, was how she was going to tell Snake Eyes? She never knew she was pregnant until they lost contact with the team, how was he going to react to the news?

Scarlett looked down at her wedding ring, in her heart she knew that he would accept being a Father, but this soon? What if he was upset with her for not being able to tell him? The questions kept piling up inside her , trapping themselves in her brain.

Her thoughts became interrupted, when a black Daimler Chrysler 300, pulled into her paved drive way. Scarlett resumed to sip her coffee, raising her head to peer in the vehicles direction. Her hazel eyes watched as two men stepped out of the car, making their way toward her cabin. The man in the passenger side was six-foot 'one, twenty-nine years of age, his skin was tan, and he had short dark-brown hair. The driver, was Caucasian, heavier set , age range around thirty-eight, seven-foot , and bald.

As they approached the front porch , Scarlett continued to act like any normal person would, while mentally readying her body in defense mode. The driver walked up the porch stairs, standing a foot away from her. He reached into his jacket, pulling out his metal badge, before introducing himself.

"Hello Mrs. O'Hara, My name is Special Agent Smithson , and this is my partner Special agent Alex Garson. Were from the Government Secret Service, We need you to come with us for questioning." He said placing the badge back into his jacket , crossing his arms in front of him formally.

Scarlett gave them both a questionable look, placing her coffee back on the stand," I don't under stand Mr. Smithson, why do you need me for questioning?" This situation didn't make any sense to her at all, she was on prenatal leave from G.I Joe, she had no further information except what had happened seven and half months ago. She only kept in touch with Lady Jaye, and Roadblock, but they never mentioned anything private with her about what was happening down at Head Quarters.

Agent Garson, who was standing at the bottom right of the porch stairs, spoke up," that's classified information, please come with us or we will take action into our own hands." He looked down at the wilted flower garden beside him, kicking over a few of the stone pebbles that surrounded it.

She settled herself into her rocking chair, looking over at Agent Smithson, making sure to keep herself as calm as possible,"Is there anything that you can give me to trust you?"

" Only this Mrs. O' Hara." He pulled out an envelope from his jacket handing it to her, "I hope this is all the proof you need."

Scarlett began to open the envelope slowly, fearing what the letter had to say inside, she closed her eyes pushing back her feelings , as she started to read the letter. Thinning her lips , she folded the letter back into its envelope, carefully standing up straightening her flowy blue dress, before being helped to the vehicle by the two agents.

_ Dear Scarlett,_

_ I have requested that you come back to base for updated information on the Mission, _

_ this way I know you are in a more secure place. I have assigned the two agents to _

_ make sure you arrive here immediately._

_ Sincerely ,_

_ General Hawk_


	2. Chapter 1 : Midnight Warrior

** M****idnight Warrior**

* * *

The night was crisp and clear, stars sparkled a brilliant light down upon the ocean waters. Enormous trees covered every inch of the jungle, allowing only bits and pieces of the moons light to trickle through the leaves. Rustling from the soft gentle breeze of the wind. From every direction, you could hear several animal noises, hidden deep in the Rain forest. Darkness spread all through the Jungle, and in the shadows of the tree branches hid a certain ninja. Watching for any sign of movement.

Remaining completely unmoved from his squatting position, the Ninja listened closely to every sound, continuing to glare down at the rain forest undergrowth. From a faraway distance, he could hear something being slashed with a powerful strength. From beneath him, he watched the vines that hung from the tree he was perched upon, become brutally hacked down by a dwarfed man, wielding a metal machete.

The man wore a ragged olive colored shirt, old faded blue jeans, and mountain steel toed boots. He had a tattoo on his left arm of a dragon, his skin was covered with dirt and sweat. Though he was only 4 feet 3 inches tall, the man was built like Hercules, looking to be able to take on ten men, and come out victorious. The only hair noticeable on his face was a small soul patch below the middle of his lower lip, his seemed to have been shaved his head the night before.

The dwarfed man turned around, signaling to a person behind him to follow, before walking out to the center of the open field of the forest. From the looks of the man he was a civilian of Brazil, unlike his dwarfed partner. They both had the same body type, sense of style, and no hair to cover their noggins.

"Hurry it up Raul, the lass is going to be here any minute." The dwarfed man said placing his machete back in its sheath. The tiny man looked around, checking his wrist watch every second to keep up with time. Raul carried a huge sack over his shoulders, sitting it down in front of his partner, he kept his eyes on the swaying trees.

Raul sensing something was not right kept his eyes locked on the branch where the Ninja was located, "Thomas, I think someone has followed us here." Thomas looked up at his partner with a questionable look. "Who would be crazy enough to follow us to the Rainforest in the middle of the night?"

"I don't like this at all Thomas, and I'm a thief, something doesn't seem right. I think were being set up by the Lady dressed in black." Raul said, crossing his arms over his chest, taking his eyes off the tree to look forward at the bushes.

"Well, keep your feelings to yourself, I want the money she's offering up!" looking down at his watch one last time before uttering, "Its time, she should be here soon." As if cued, a lady with long black hair, black-rimmed glasses, and a black leather outfit emerged from the tall bushes. Her gleaming smile was enough to send shivers down your spine, with her blue eyes gazing into your very soul. The woman walked over to the two men, placing her hands on her hips, before standing in front of them. Her Russian accent was laced with a seductive tone, causing any man to fall into her hands like putty, "Hello, my name is Anastasia DeCobray, but you two gentlemen can call me Baroness."

Thomas grinned, "Baroness, sounds like a nice name for you." He started rubbing his thumb and index finger together, "but not nicer than the jewels your about to hand over toots."

"Do you have all the items I requested?" She raised her eyebrow looking at both the men in front of her. Raul was the only one to respond, "I carried each item in the bag myself, checked it before I left the shack. If you don't believe me check the sack yourself."

Anastasia laughed at what Raul had said to her, "You're a little cocky for a thief, but that's all part of good business," her smile became wider she placed a gas mask over her face, snapping her fingers over her head. Which is what the Ninja had been waiting for all night for, the signal to attack. Jumping down from the tree branches, the ninja pulled out a smoke bomb casting it down in between the men, causing them to lose sight of what was happening. The Ninja took advantage over their blindness, knocking them on conscience from behind with the end of his silver swords, and drop kicking them to the ground.

Baroness glanced at the white Ninja then down at the bag, "Well hurry up, pick it up and come on, were on a time schedule."

Like lightning a long silver sword was being held against her neck, her body being held by strong arms, as her back was pressed against the Ninja. "You should really watch who you speak to Baroness, I am not like your other men puppets. Do we have an understanding now?"

"Yes Storm Shadow, now if you'd be so kind as to remove your little toy away from my neck." She said quietly, feeling a tiny cut start to be made on her throat. Storm Shadow shoved her into the ground, making sure she hit the ground hard enough to drive his point across, watching her lay there afraid to move or speak. Walking over to the bag of weapons, throwing it over his shoulders, Storm Shadow started adjusting the bag in order to make it more comfortable to carry.

Tommy looked down at Baroness one last time, leaning down to whisper in her right ear, "Stop being such a coward, lesson learned Anna." Baroness turned to the sound of his voice, meeting face to face with the warrior. Staring deep into his dark brown eyes for a mere moment, before Storm Shadow turned away from her standing back up on his feet. He walked toward the bushes, disappearing into the Shadows of the night.

Baroness waited until she could no longer see the Ninja, making sure he was truly gone, Anastasia tried to regain her balance before she too, would disappear into the night, with thoughts of his powerful gaze still in her mind.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or the Characters of G.I. Joe


End file.
